1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to presenting a scene on a display. More particularly, the invention concerns presenting a virtual reality setting for an interaction on a computer/video display.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of computer-based games and entertainment products are widely known. For example, software products for playing games on computers, such as chess, checkers, Monopoly®, and Risk®, as well as software entertainment products that feature video performers, are generally available.
Computer-based games often display an icon or figure that represents a player of the game, a board that shows the locations of playing pieces, and a background. Frequently it is desirable to make the player or players, and the background, appear as realistic as possible. However, backgrounds for games typically are monochrome or a simple drawing, and players are typically represented by icons or drawn figures. These representations of backgrounds and players lack realism because they are merely artist's renditions. Additionally, the behavior of computer-generated players in games and performers in entertainment products has generally been limited and unrealistic.
The playing area for computer-based games is typically displayed as a two-dimensional top-down view of a playing board, or as a three-dimensional angled view of the board. However, both views cannot be displayed simultaneously, and the three-dimensional view does not facilitate easy interpretation of the game situation by a human operator.
In summary, previously known techniques are inadequate for realistically displaying real-world representations of a background and a player or performer in a virtual-reality environment. Additionally, previously known games do not have the capability to portray a playing area, such as a playing board, in a realistic and easily interpreted manner in a virtual-reality environment.